time travelling
by Alessandratravasso
Summary: three different surnames but one family, when rose weasley a 4th year student, daisy dursley a 3rd year student and lily potter a 2nd year student got caught in a fog and disappered, questions are meant to rise ..where did they go, what happened to them and most importantly why is the three slytherin guys all worried.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to its rightful owner jk Rowling...i am just borrowing it to use it in order to fulfil my imagination.**

"what is this" meghan dursley voice echoed through the walls of dursley household. After getting married dudley had finally taken his home far away from privet drive. it was in London borough of Islington as it was called. he lived many years in the privet drive before his wife asked him to move out.

as he looked back at his decision he was happy. his dad often visited him, after his mom died. the place where he lived was little suspicious. it was a huge building and they stayed at 4th floor.

dudley came out of his room running as he heard his wife scream.

"what is it" he asked.

"is this a owl...and why is letter addressed to my daughter" meghan looked at her husband confused.

dudley looked shocked. it felt like his worst fear had came true, but if he looked back at his own past, he did deserve it. what you dump today, one day they will follow you around. the one thing he had hated his whole life. and there it has came, in the form of a tawny small grey owl, as he got hold of the red envelop, his daughters name brightly written in it.

Daisy petunia dursley

first floor, 2nd room

With shaking hand he opened the envelop. it was excatly the same as years before he had seen for his cousin. as he read the letter, he realised how he should have understood it before. daisy dursley had always been different. even though she had inherited his blonde hair, but she had her mother's bright amber eyes which held fire. her strange behaviour that never made sense finally he realized why all those things happened.

"what is it dudders" his wife asked. he looked in her eyes, so like his daughter.

"we need to call harry, give that owl a little water. i will explain later". dudley said and he went to call his long lost cousin with whom now he was on christmas card terms.

meghan entered her drawing room, after she had fed the owl and he had flied away

"will you explain anything. and why are we calling harry suddenly". meghan asked.

dudley realized with a start. meghan knew nothing about their past. she had always thought they were distant cousins. now as his past will open she will know about it all. meghan johnson was beautiful maiden in her mid twenties when he met her. amber eyes and brown hair with a pure kind heart. she was everything he wasn't. this was the reason he had married her. because she was everything he wanted to be. now as he thought she will definitely kill him.

"our daughter... our daughter" he hesitated a little.

"what is it dudders" she asked.

"she is a witch". he said finally closing his eyes, not wanting to see her shocked face.

"she is what" meghan asked.

"a witch, someone who can do magic" dudley explained.

"a witch" he heard his wife repeat the word as she sat down.

"and this is admission letter from hogwarts school of magic and witchcraft where they teach young witches and wizards" . dudley continued "you have to be 11 to recieve the letter". he said.

"and daiz turned 11 last month". meghan said slowly.

"well now it fits all..." she said suddenly "all those weird happenings..now i understand" she said and then she suddenly looked shocked as she stood and asked angrily "but wait how do you know all this...and why are we calling harry potter". she looked shocked.

"because" dudley looked at her. he knew she was going to be angry as he hid the truth. he thought he will be able to protect his family from this truth. he didn't hated magic like his parents. he just didn't wanted anything to do with it.

"because harry is a wizard too" he could see the anger in her face as he expected.

"and so is his whole family". dudley said.

meghan looked like she was going to blow up.

"my aunt lily mom's sister was a witch too. first in our family, then she married harry's father, she met him at school and then they had harry". dudley said.

"and why did you never said that to me" she asked.

"harry's parents died when he was one year old. he was given to us to take care. my parents hated magic or wizards...we called them freak". dudley accepted with his head bent down.

he could see the shock in her face as he continued his story how they grew up..and what all happened...cupboards to letters to school all those years and how he killed that evil wizard who killed his parents and became a hero in wizarding world to the time he was finally gone. and when they contacted again he had a big family. he had married his best friend's sister and he had three children.

as he looked up, he found tears in his wife's eyes.

"meg" he tried to comfort her.

"are you going to do same with my daughter" she asked.

"nooo" he shouted "it was at time when i was bad. i didn't knew how i was..that incident..whatever it was changed me. i saw myself as i was. i accept i don't feel comfortable with magic, but i am ready to accept it for my daughter's sake" he said finally.

meghan looked at him and he saw her bright amber eyes burning "you better accept it mr. dudley vernon dursley. i don't care if my daughter is a witch or a vampire. i will still love her" she shouted

dudley hurriedly nodded in yes.

"and" she suddenly said. "after harry comes you better apologize to him perfectly otherwise i am gonna throw you out of my room for the rest of your life...and if you dare to speak again about any wizard being freak..you better watch out as anything could fall down on your head".

dudley nodded to everything she said.

"i am sorry meg" he said " i just didn't wanted to tell you all this" he said " it didn't concern our family till now"

"our family.. what are you talking about" meghan said "isn't harry our family dudders" she asked softly "he is your only brother".

"you know this was one of the reason i married you". he said as he hugged his wife. he never thought she will accept this truth this easily. she handled it much better than him.

even before he could say a thing. there was a knock on the gate. dudley opened the gate to find his cousin standing there , with his infamous scar and round glasses, and on his right side standing was his only daughter lily potter, her dark red hair and hazel eyes looking brightly at him

"uncle bubbles" she said brightly. out of all potter kids he was found of this little girl. she had been always cheery. she was just four year old when he had met harry after 12 years. he was shocked to see him and had called out to him.

"big D" he had said equally shocked and it was then his wife had joined him. looking angrily. he knew she had recognized him as the evil brother.

"dudders" his wife had too joined him with a five year old daisy.

after the introductions were over. meghan seemed to knew something was uncomfortable and when she knew they had met after 12 years. she had initiated the greeting and then came the invitations to christmas dinners and some play time for children. all together he was happy to have his cousin back in his life. he had regretted his actions and he had always wanted to apologize. even though he never apologized in words. he had known that harry had forgiven him. and they had remain in contact. it was on those visits that lily had got hold of his name as dudders and started calling him bubbles. dudders was too difficult for the child at that time, and the traditions had continued.

"where is daisy" harry asked

"she is in school" dudley said as he welcomed them inside "she will be coming soon".

all sat in his drawing room.

"harry i..." dudley tried to explain. but harry looked at him and said.

"i knew already" harry said "i was expecting your call today" he said "i had already observed daisy. even though i wasn't sure but when neville called me and said about this i was confirmed".

"Neville" asked meghan

"deputy headmaster and my friend. he saw the name dursley and he knew she was muggleborn so he had to come and explain but he thought if i came it would be better. thats why i brought lily too. she is going to hogwarts next year. so i thought if daisy had a companion about her age she wouldn't be afraid much". harry smiled.

"daisy is a wizard too" lily asked shocked. harry looked at his daughter in shock. it wasn't that she hated daisy but he knew they didn't like them much. all his children knew about his past and they weren't fond of dursleys. his daughter even though greeted them warmily. but he knew it was because he insisted.

"mom...dad" all of them turned to see two children entering. one had brown hair and blue eyes and was excatly like dudley. his son Dorian. and near him stood his elder sister daisy looking shocked.

"what is uncle harry and lily doing here" she asked suddenly. unlike potter kids, dursley kids liked potters. they often looked forward to play with them. even though they said strange things.

"Dorian why dont you go up and change son we need to talk to your sister". the eight year old Dorian ran inside.

"what happened dad" daisy asked looking shocked.

"so you are telling me i am some sort

of magician and i am admitted to a magic school". daisy asked. dudley thought she will be shocked. but like her mother she seemed thrill.

"well yes you are a wizard...have you ever done something you couldn't quite understand or explain". he asked.

"well ya many times teacher hair would change color or kids would fall if i hated them" she said..

"thats because you have magical power" harry said.

"are you too a wizard" she asked.

"well yes.. all of us are" he said Ponting to lily.

"and now that you have known. i must say you will be going on 1st September to the kings cross station, and from there to hogwarts" he smiled "here is your acceptance letter and a books about history of hogwarts and basic spells" he smiled "this will tell you all about wizards ".

"why dont you and lily talk in your room" meghan said.

lily made a face and it didn't went unnoticed by dursleys.

meghan had always felt confused about the hate of potters but now she knew they deserved it.

"lily go" harry said. and daisy and lily were gone.

as the three elders sat silently with meghan asking few questions about the evil wizards and if he was dead...or if it was still dangerous. as harry was answering. dudley looked at him. he had done so much to him. but here he was still helping him and his family.

"big D" he heard his name as he looked at his green eyes "is something on my face" he asked.

dudley looked embarassed.

"pls don't look like that at me. ginny is quite possessive about me..she will kill you" he laughed .

dudley looking red apologized.

"i was just joking" harry smiled.

and dudley felt even more guilty.

meghan realized it was time to leave them alone as they needed to talk..but as she excused herself in context of making tea she looked at harry potter and said.

"sorry harry...and thank you for still helping us..".

harry who looked quite confused,didn't realized why she was asking for sorry but before he could ask she was gone. helpless he looked at dudley who was still looking at him with emotions in his face that harry had never seen on his cousin's face


	2. chapter 2

harry kept looking at dudley as he waited for him to speak something to say anything that would help him solve his confusion

"why was she asking for forgiveness" harry asked.

he looked at dudley. dudley was still looking guilty at him. "Big D what is it" he asked losing his patience.

"it should be me who should apologize to you harry" dudley finally said

"what are you all going about" harry asked.

"those years of your childhood" dudley said as harry looked shockingly at him. now he had started getting the idea why was he behaving like that. before he could say a word, dudley continued

"we ruined your childhood" dudley said " if only i had been more like a brother to you...if only i had protected you from mom and dad..." dudley said.

"those are old things big D" harry said not really comfortable talking about it.

"no harry" dudley said " today you will have to hear it...my apology and the reason we did all those things". harry remained quiet so dudley continued

"mom didn't hated magic" as dudley said.

harry looked shocked...his aunt didn't hated magic.

"it was more because of jealousy" dudley said. "she also wanted to go to hogwarts. grandma and grandpa favoured aunt lily over her...it was what she thought, so she decided it was better to start hating her sister. her jealously turned into hatred and then you came. even if you looked like your father. you always reminded her of aunt lily...especially those eyes".

harry looked shocked. he knew his aunt hated his mother. he had seen it in the memories of snape...but jealousy...

"it was the reason she treated you like that...and they pampered me so much..that i started thinking i am the only one...i was that spoilt brat who thought world was beneath me" dudley said.

harry was still trying to process what things he was talking.

"so what i wanted to say is that...i know this excuses can't justify what i did...but you may find it easier...you may forgive me...and may be mom...i am really sorry harry..". dudley finally said

harry had really forgotten those days, he wanted so much to eliminate those days that now he rarely remembered them. as dudley said those memories were clear again. he knew dudley had never asked for sorry, but somewhere in his subconscious mind he had forgiven him. but aunt petunia, it wasn't that he was angry with her..or hated her...it was just a question in his mind that he wished he could ask her "was the love for now dead sister...really less for her than her jealousy...did she hated her sister so much that even after she died she couldn't let go of it..wasn't he her sister's son". but that was past.

"hey come on big D i was never angry at you...don't think too much...i forgave you long back". harry smiled.

"and mom" dudley asked.

it made harry stop. dudley also looked shocked.

"dudders harry...lunch is ready you should come and eat". meghan entered at the same time.

meghan had been hearing their talks standing, and she could feel awkwardness of harry so she thought it was time to butt in the conversation and the tension broke.

it had been a week since daisy dursley had received the letter and those books. meghan could see her daughter being all excited about her new school.. she had already taken leave from her previous school.

"mom" daisy shouted to her mother for the thousands time in this week.

"what is it honey" meghan asked.

"did you know uncle harry is a famous hero" daisy said as she brought her history of hogwarts book "he killed voldemort, the famous evil wizard"

meghan already knew it. she just smiled

"and did you know even aunt ginny fought with them.. supposedly they had made an dumbledore army...hogwarts previous headmaster and they all fought more than 50 people died mom..and did you know aunt ginny brother's also died".

meghan looked at her "what" she said

"here aunt ginny name is written as ginny weasley. there is a photo also...and then one man who died is fred Weasley".

meghan could feel sad. they must had really done big sacrifices to reach here.. harry lost his parents and those 50 people. if only harry could atleast had gotten nice childhood. she had decided at that time only when she had known about the jealousy that she will have to make her son understand well. so he won't hate his sister. she remembered how three days before Dorian had looked all confused as to why his sister was all excited and she was changing school and to why wasn't he going there too.

"son" meghan had said softly "did you remember how boys and girls in the park used to tease your sister".

Dorian had nodded as he remembered how his sister used to cry.

"thats why we prayed to god that he should make our daisy stronger". meghan smiled. Dorian looked confused so she moved forward and said.

"and do you remember that boy mark who was going to punch you sister". she asked. he had nodded feeling even more angry as he remembered. "and how he had been thrown back".

"yes mom" Dorian said "i remember how nice it looked..." he smiled "big sis was amazing".

so meghan smiled, it was going as she had planned "so god has given her special powers son". meghan finally said "thats why she is going to other school so she could learn more about magic she could do". she said to her son.

"she could do magic mommy" her innocent son had asked. meghan had nodded. "but why not me" Dorian had asked the question she was dreading.

"well son god thought you were so strong that you could take care of yourself and it was your sis who needed help so he helped him" meghan smiled.

"really mom" he had asked. "i am that much strong".

meghan had nodded and he had smiled as he had said "then i am happy...now no one will harm my big sis, you will come back right". after he had finished talking to his mother. Dorian had asked his sis. and she had nodded. the issue was solved.

Daisy moved away as she found her mother lost. meghan knew it was weekend and vernon dursley would be soon coming to visit. she was dreading it not knowing what was gonna happen. and as if her words were heard, the door bell rang.

"grandpa" both her children shouted as they both ran towards the gate. dudley and she had decided it was better to hide this fact from him. but she forgot that in this plan she had not included her son. she had told daisy everything about her uncle's past and how her grandpa hated magic. even though she had felt sad. she had agreed on not telling him.

they were sitting on the bedroom while her son and daughter chatted with vernon.

"grandpa did you know big sis is going to another school". Dorian said excitedly.

and even before meghan could stop. her father in law asked "which school".

"dorian" meghan shouted but he bad already said "somewhere hogarts...school of magic".

Vernon dursley looked pale, all the colors of his face was drain and soon he turned red.

"dudley" vernon shouted.

"daisy take Dorian and go upstairs" meghan said..

"but mom". she tried to ask.

"go" meghan said.

and they both silently left the room. and soon dudley joined them.

"what do you mean by my grand daughter is going to that school". vernon shouted

"dad she is what she is". dudley said "we can't change her".

"she can't be a freak" he shouted "you should have take it out of her".

"its dangerous" dudley said "harry told me if we try to suppress her powers she could become dangerous and i don't care dad".

"its better that she die" as soon as vernon said those words. meghan could feel herself about to explode.

"so what do you want us to do...kill her ourself" meghan shouted. vernon looked shocked "or should we lock her in a small cupboard like you did to harry".

"meg". dudley tried to stop her.

"no dudders" she said "i don't care if he is your father...no one would enter my home and call my daughter a freak".

"dudley your wife is talking too much" vernon said.

"oh really...it should have been dudley who should have told you to shut up...but he seems to agree with you...don't you". meghan said angrily "no one will touch or do anything to my daughter. she will go wherever she want be and be whatever she want to be..if you have any problem...its your own problem" and meghan left from there

"dudley that woman had gone mad...do something or your daughter will became a freak..". vernon said

"enough dad" finally dudley shouted. "i am happy with how my daughter is. meg is right i don't care what she is...she is my daughter and if you have any problem.. keep it to yourself".

vernon looked shocked as he took his walking stick and said "looks like my own son had gone mad...". and he left his house. even though dudley wanted to stop him. but he knew his father was wrong, and he was not going to let it happen again with his daughter.

it was two weeks before daisy was ready to go to hogwarts, when she said

"mom i think we should buy all the things which i would be needing".

dudley had went to his office while Dorian was at school.

"and where would we be buying it honey". meghan asked as she checked onto the weird items that her daughter would be needing.

"we can call uncle harry". daisy suggested.

"its a good idea lets call him in the evening".

as the day rolled down, high was the excitement of daisy.

soon the clock struck 4 and dudley had already dialed harry's no.

"hello" a smooth voice called from the other side

"well is harry there". dudley asked.

"who is it". the girl voice asked.

"its me his cousin dudley". dudley said.

"oh big D" the girl said.

she must be ginny. dudley thought even though she wasn't much friendly with them. she still talked nicely to them.

"well ginny i was wondering where is harry". dudley asked.

"i am afraid he is not available, he took children to get their things, did you have any work...why did you called" she asked in a smooth voice

"well actually daisy also needed to buy the things and we have no idea how to go...so may be he could help". he said.

"oh well...i was also going there..i will take you all..." ginny said and she had already hunged up.

they were waiting for her to arrive. while Dorian was feeling all excited. he was happy for his sister because as his mommy said she needed it more. but he still wanted to go and see some things about that world.

it was half an hour later, there was a knock at the door and there stood ginny potter in causal clothes. she smiled at them.

meghan could see her rich red hair and bright brown eyes. she was one of the most beautuful girl she had ever seen. no wonder she was able to catch the heart of harry potter. she herself felt cowered sometimes when meghan saw how amazing ginny was.

"oh so its our young wizard.." ginny smiled "so daisy are you excited to go to hogwarts" ginny asked as they exited their home and climbed on the car. ginny was driving with daisy sitting in front as she kept asking different questions and telling things like it was going to be amazing...

She stopped infront of a pub. meghan felt confused as to why are they going there..she saw ginny suddenly took out some sort of stick and soon her causal clothing changed into pair of robes.

"lets go and get your thing...and see what my infamous husband is upto" ginny smiled at daisy as she got hold of her hand and they moved inside.

meghan had no idea what was really going on...


	3. chapter 3

**disclaimer: everything belongs to its rightful owner...i am just borrowing it for this story...**

 _all of them stood at the entrance of what ginny told them, diagon alley._ _meghan remembered how they had entered the pub and many men had turned their head to look at ginny. some of them wished her "good evening mrs. potter". and she had seen a weird girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. she was with what she presumed was her husband._

 _"ginny where is harry" the girl had came to ask._

 _oh my ...luna what are you doing here..". ginny had asked. she then hugged the man she called as rolf. after their introduction was over._

 _she smiled and said "we were just taking a stroll in diagon alley..."._

 _"oh and ya..they are dursleys, harry cousin remember". ginny had introduced them "there daughter is a witch too. i am taking them to buy things"._

 _meghan saw luna looked at them like they were some fascinating creature "i love meeting muggles" she said._

 _"mom they call us humans muggle". daisy had whispered._

 _"hello" dudley said._ _she just smiled and soon they were gone._

 _meghan thought she had accepted it well but now was the time she had started tasting the water of having a wizard in family._ _they had entered the diagon alley. and soon Dorian and even meghan was fascinated with the place. it had all the weird to intresting things._

 _after they had bought the books and uniform. they passed by a broomstick._ _"do you know mommy, this is used for flying" daisy said "there is a game called quidditch..in which they fly"._

 _"what" meghan looked shocked as she looked at the broomstick._

 _"well she is telling the truth..i myself is a international player". ginny said_

 _"but you told me you played soccer...wait a minute so it was a lie". meghan looked shocked._

 _"well i couldn't actually tell you the truth. and now i write for sports coloumn that i told you the truth". ginny said._ _"that means harry is also not in police"._ _meghan asked._

 _"well technically he is an auror which is a wizard police who catches dark wizard". ginny smiled_.

 _"they are still there" meghan asked fearfully remembering the war her daughter had told her. she wanted to ask her about her brother. but she refrained herself._

 _"well there are criminals in your world..so there are some bad wizards but that has nothing to do with us right". ginny smiled._

 _meghan felt herself calming down._

 _"mom here the list said i can have a owl cat or toad can i get one". daisy asked._

 _meghan nodded and they had already entered the owl shop._

 _"mom can i get one also..we can then send big sis letters". Dorian asked excitedly._

 _"of course son" dudley said._ _as they were selecting the owls, they heard five voices._

 _"daddy i want it pls...can't we buy it...i will send it to jamie"._ _all of them turned to see it was harry lily james albus and teddy._

 _"hey daisy" harry greeted them as they moved towards them._ _"they called you..so i brought them here..almost all shopping is done only wand and a pet is left" ginny smiled_

 _"what is she going on about" ginny asked._

 _"mommy i want that owl". lily pointed towards the snowy owl which ginny felt had a great resemblance to hedwig_.

 _"but don't we already have four owls in our home"._

 _she said._ _"but i Don't have...its you and them..i want Lydia" she said._

 _and the owl started fluttering her wings._

 _"see she even likes her name._ _they came out of the shop with three owls. one was similar to the small grey tawny owl that had came to give daisy her letter. daisy wanted to buy it. the other was a brown owl. and the last was Lily's snowy oil._

 _meghan must have thought she would have no other shock but when she learned the identity of green haired boy she looked shocked. poor guy was Godson of harry and he was an orphan. dudley also looked shocked. he knew there was a war, but now as he saw its after effect he realised why harry was a hero._ _they had came out of the shop and they were walking._

 _daisy as she walked. she didn't wanted to think anything because it wasn't her place to think but she saw there was some coldness between harry james and al. she had seen james potter wearing a red Gryffindor robes and al was wearing a green one. what ever she had read the green represented slytherin, often known as death eaters house. so al was in slytherin. was it the reason there was something wrong between the brothers and harry. she was lost in her thoughts one hand carrying her newly bought owl 'barny" she knew it was one of kind of owls but she liked that name, and the other hand had a cauldron filled with books. she had no idea where she was going before she heard james shout her name. but it was too late. she had already dashed into someone straight. something fall on her cauldron. as she lifted her head up she saw him, he was tall, for a second her eyes met with dark brown eyes, they were almost black. he had dark skin and dark hair, but even before she could move or do anthing_

 _"stupid girl" he had said and he was gone. she turned to look at him, she saw he winked at albus, if what she saw was true then that guy was wearing a slytherin robe._

 _"are you okay" her mother asked. she had nodded putting that memory out of mind.. and soon they had went to ollivander,_

 _it was what aunt ginny said, daisy thought._ _"the potter family..ah"_

 _the old man said "well as far as i remember i don't think the young lily would be needing her wand today" he said "so what brought you all here today...and who are they". the mr. ollivander asked_

 _"mr. ollivander" harry smiled_

 _"he is my cousin dudley dursley, it his daughter, that we have came for"_ _"oh" he said as he looked down at daisy "young witch..well you would be needing a wand in order you can do magic". ollivander smiled_ _and what followed was a series of wand daisy tried, when she finally got her wand_ _"an ebony heartstring, 12 3/4 in length..". ollivander smiled._

 _daisy didn't knew what that meant. but she was just happy getting her new wand._ _suddenly a bee buzzed around her face as she shooed it away._ _they started returing back._

 _it was then meghan heard ginny talking to harry_ _"i met luna and rolf"_

 _ginny said._

 _"ya i know..i also met them". harry said_

 _" rolf warned me" ginny sai_ d

 _"about what "harry asked._

 _"she saw rita skeeter here...and here dudley and all are here...if she will get whisp about it..you know we will be again in headlines tomorrow" ginny said._

 _"but why.." harry asked_

 _"i don't know if you really know harry..but i think rita knows about your past...and if she will see them..she will make gossip about it.."._

 _harry seemed to remember a time she had hinted at it._

 _"she is already behind you and al, she thinks somthing is cooking in our family". ginny said "which is actually true..if you ask me_ " ginny finally said.


	4. chapter 4

"gin..you know i am trying to talk it out

with him..but he isn't ready to hear". harry said.

"james said he also avoids him at school, all he hangout with is scorpious". ginny said

"and you have heard the rumours" ginny said.

"i know..i am trying to solve it, and lets talk about it later we don't want ms. skeeter to know about it". harry said and they exited diagon alley.

meghan who was feeling guilty, had understood that if whoever rita skeeter was would know about them, they will be in trouble..and she actually knew about their past. meghan also come to know thst something was going on in their family.

they finally were at home. meghan now understood that the stick which ginny used was a wand.

"mom something was wrong between uncle harry and al" daisy said.

"i also heard honey" meghan said

while dudley looked shocked.

daisy entered her room, as she took out her books, she found a book she didn't recognized. as she picked it up, it had a maroon velvety cover, and in a bold golden letters a name was sticked over it

"ZABINI" the name said.

curiosity filled her mind as she opened it.

the history of the pure bloods. the inside of the book read. she knew there were three types of wizards. pure bloods, half bloods and muggleborns. why was this guy reading about this. as she read it further, she saw many family names like aunt weasley's. it said it was pure blood till last generation. and then there was also potter family, until it read james potter married lily evans. she knew james potter was uncle harry's dad, and it also had the name zabini. she had no idea why this guy had that book. may be he wanted to know about his family.

time seemed to flew by more quickly this time and soon it was 1st september. daisy was ready to go to hogwarts. her trunk was ready, as she saw her intials D.P.D printed on it. her owl was put in a cage. soon uncle harry and family came and they were off to kings cross station.

reaching there she heard her mom ask aunt ginny.

"did ms. skeeter wrote something about you.".

ginny looked shocked. as she didn't understood how she knew it.

"how did you know.." ginny asked.

"i heard harry and you talking..so i knew she can create problem if she knows our identity". meghan asked.

"well it wasn't much problem. she just wrote that harry potter's muggle cousin' daughter comes to hogwarts and there was some lies here and there...nothing we dreaded.." ginny smiled.

meghan thanked god. as she didn't wanted to have any further problem with potter

because as soon as they had came, meghan had seen how many friends and cousin potters had, she wanted daisy to get along with some of them atleast so she isn't alone.

daisy herself knew she was going to be alone, if she doesn't try to solve and cut the ice between them.

she kept thinking all these when her eyes again fall on the dark skinned guy, he was standing with two of his slytherin friends as they have already changed into their robes. she thought may be she should return his book. but soon she saw they looked towards her. the three of them mumbled and she heard the word "mudblood and disgusting". was it directed towards her she thought. probably not. they didn't even know her.

thinking she will return it later...she concentrated on her family saying good bye to her brother.

rose weasley stood with her parents, as she would often arrange her robes, or pull on her bushy red hair.

"why don't you just resolve it rose". hermione, her mother said.

"i told him that guy was bad influence mom, but he doesn't wanna hear me out, all he does is hang out with him. i am not gonna talk to him mom...till the time he stops hanging out with that idiot". rose clarified

"but al is your best friend". ron said

"look how he is standing far away from uncle harry...and all of them. he is still hanging out with that idiot scoprion". rose said.

"i heard he is a nice guy rose". hermione said.

ron and rose had same shocked expression on their face as they looked at hermione.

"come on mom...didn't you heard the rumour...people are calling him voldemort's child". rose said.

ron nodded. he didn't wanted his dear daughter to befriend that ferret's son.

"but rose"...

the train was whistling...as rose waved at her mother and went to join her friends.

"take care james...al". ginny potter shouted.

"bye mom..dad". james said, but al just waved at his mother, not even looking at his father and he was gone.

"what is wrong with him daddy". lily luna asked.

"nothing lils.." harry said, even though his face showed the sadness.

soon all children have already were sitting on the coaches, some were waving..lily was constantly waving at her brothers.

"one more year...". harry smiled and lily jumped with excitement.

daisy waved at her family, meghan was crying as she saw her daughter's excited face. it was a new journey for her. she never thought in few days her life would be changed so much...now she knew there was magic in this world, her daughter was a witch. as she saw her daughter smiling face leaving as the train started. they were off to their new journey


End file.
